


Video Games

by safety_dancer



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Gen, bby Robin Tim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 14:11:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5378141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/safety_dancer/pseuds/safety_dancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They totally did this to him on purpose. He was sure of it. They were horrible children.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Video Games

One moment, Bruce was sitting comfortably in the family room, a pen in one hand and a notepad in the other, a stack of papers in his lap waiting to be looked over. 

A second later, the pen and pad were being plucked from his fingers and replaced with a game controller. Tim’s smiling face appeared from over the back of the couch, eyes twinkling with hope and looking not at all sorry for interrupting. 

“Hey, B,” he greeted, leaping over the couch _(damn Dick for starting that habit)_  and taking a seat on the opposite end, crossing his legs underneath himself. “You busy?”

“Apparently not anymore,” Bruce replied dryly. Tim’s smile turned the tiniest bit sheepish. “Aren’t you supposed to be doing homework?”

“I finished it.”

Bruce leveled him with a  _look_. 

“I finished half?”

One eyebrow shot up. Tim wilted.

“Okay, yeah,” he conceded, “I haven’t done any of it. But it can wait. Just one round?” He nodded towards the controller Bruce held, shaking the one in his own hands slightly. “ _Pretty please_?” 

“I should really be working, Tim.” And great, now he was the  _bad guy_. His Robins were good at making him feel guilty. He pressed his lips together, already feeling his resolve slip away at the disappointed sigh Tim gave.

“Oh,” the teen said sadly, idly fingering the buttons on his remote. “I get it. You’d rather work than hang out with me. Okay. No problem.” 

They totally did this to him on purpose. He was sure of it. They were horrible children.

He crumbled anyway.

“Alright fine,” he mumbled, setting his papers aside. Tim beamed, sitting up straight and bouncing on the cushions slightly. 

Again;  _horrible children_.

“Cool!” Tim enthused, quickly hopping up to start up the game system. “Wanna play _Crash Bandicoot_ , or  _Lego Batman_?”

“You choose. Only a few rounds, okay?”

“Sure sure. Let’s do the  _Lego_ one first.”

Yeah, Bruce probably wasn’t going to finish work any time soon-

“I wanna be Batman. You can be Robin.”

-and he really couldn’t bring himself to care.


End file.
